


Scream

by zugzwangxo



Series: A Sickness [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Song fic, avenged sevenfold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid struggles to control the demons possessing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

Spencer stormed into the apartment, raging, fuming, pacing back and forth trying to clear his head and think straight but it was impossible. It was like a beast had awoken deep down inside him and was charging forth to take control of the usually placid persona that he kept. There’d been moments where this side of him had surfaced out but never had he exploded like this; throwing his senses into disarray just as he lost control and threw over the coffee table and kicking over the bookshelf.

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see_  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  


In that moment, she walked through the door behind him, seeing his demeanour that had, for the first time, scared her. Turning around, he saw her back against the door and close her eyes but there was no will to calm down as the sight of her only angered him more. Slamming his fists either side of the door, he made her flinch and almost cower away but her arms remained still, her hands flat against the sides of her legs.

As she slowly opened her eyes she saw something that scared her even more than his disappointment or his rage, she saw a deeply disturbing grin and a mind at work on something that she would be the target of.

_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me_  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time  
  
Grabbing her by the wrist, he dragged her from the doorway, screaming at her about how he wished he could have been wrong, he wished he’d only been paranoid but she had shown him that he still had a lot to learn. A tiny part of him wanted to forgive her, wanted her to end her affair and make it up to him but he knew that this wasn’t the first and it wouldn’t be long before she was in search for her next.

_We've all had a time where we've lost control_  
We've all had our time to grow  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
I'll hunt again one night  


Moving over to the side table, he grabbed his bag but the thing that made her scream was what he drew from it. As he turned and pointed the revolver at her all she could think was that she wanted to run away, to get away from him but if he wanted to do it she’d not make it across the room. She didn’t have to come back; she could have just let him get on with his life but now she realised that she’d wasted her time and now she’d pay the price.

_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time  
_  
Spencer had never let his anger push him this far before, keeping his rage deep inside when it tried to rear its ugly head but she had brought it out of him with no remorse. When he spoke, his words spat from his mouth in disgust, telling her that everything that happened to her from now on was her own fault, he wasn’t to blame, she was. More importantly, she deserved it, he’d never understood when those he studied said that their victims had it coming to them but now he did and she had it coming.

_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me  
_  
Stepping forward, he pressed the barrel of the gun to her head, forcing her to cower down away from him. With very few words he told her just how badly she’d broken him, messing with his head before holding her there, shaking as the power of the weapon in his hand consumed him until… click. She screamed loudly, shuddering as tears fell from her eyes onto the hardwood floor but the end didn’t come. Instead, he dropped the unloaded revolver onto the floor beside her and told her to get out, never to come back into his life ever again adding that perhaps the next guy won’t use an unloaded gun.

She didn’t hesitate. Scrambling to her feet with tears streaming down the soft skin of her cheeks, she darted to the door, throwing it open and slamming it shut behind her.

_Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would_  
if I ravaged your body  
Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would  
if I ravaged your mind  
  
Once she’d gone, he leaned down to pick up the gun, breathing in through his nose then out through his mouth, letting the rage fade away for now. Time to move on. Time to push the beast back down, deep inside.


End file.
